


Business Or Not, You Look Beautiful Tonight

by Lowwrek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Humanstuck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowwrek/pseuds/Lowwrek
Summary: In which Kanaya Maryam goes to New York with the hopes to start a business, but ends up with a cliche novel romance after meeting a peculiar man on the airplane.Aka, your average humanstuck rosemary.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 2





	Business Or Not, You Look Beautiful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I live for the headcanon of hispanic Kanaya so you might need a translator at some point (especially since the conversations between Porrim and Kanaya are and will continue to be in spanish)  
> If you're fine with that, have fun reading! And please excuse any grammatical mistakes, for, if it wasn't obvious already, spanish is my native language, not english.

At some point, you were sleeping. Leaning your head on the hard surface of the gate’s waiting seats. They said they added cushions, it was a lie. Under said seat was your bag, the rest of the luggage already being dealt with when you first stepped in the airport. There wasn't anything important in the bag, if you were honest. Just things you found too fragile to be in the normal luggage, since those usually don't get treated with as much care as they need. You’ve been waiting in this darn uncomfortable, aesthetically unpleasing chair of death and back pain for around three hours now. Two of these hours being asleep, by some sort of miracle since sleeping under these circumstances isn't only impossible, but also very uncomfortable and a gateway to breaking your spine, along with every other bone in your body. In summary, you hate airports. And you hate your mother for making you wake up at three in the morning for a flight that was scheduled at 5pm. As much as you understand that the whole process of getting inside the airport and getting checked in and whatnot usually takes around one to two hours, it’s absurd for you to wake up so early and suffer for so long in this darn chair. It’s even more infuriating when you know for a fact that you waved your goodbyes and both, your mother and sister, went straight back to bed right after. Letting you off to the one hour drive to the airport. They’ll probably check in when they wake up properly. You hope.

For now you’re just sitting down and contemplating your options. It’s currently… You check the clock. It’s currently 8:34am. Nine hours until your plane arrives. Lovely. You figure it’s probably time for you to actually eat some proper breakfast and not the rushed cereal you did this morning in the rush of getting out of the house, to not disturb your mother and sister. However, this bag is a little heavy and you would have to carry it around everywhere if you don't want to lose it. So instead, you fantasize and daydream about the possibilities you’ll soon have.

Ever since you were young, you’ve always loved the idea of starting your own business, even more so when you knew your family could easily afford it, thanks to the fortune your father left when he died. However, finding something you’re passionate about, or at least enough to start your own company off, was very hard in your early days. This didn't become a problem when your mother showed you the family tradition of sewing. You were fascinated. The idea of creating and designing something so pretty and pleasing to the eye. To know that it’s all yours, from design to manufacture. You loved that feeling. Always have. And so here you are, 21 years old waiting in a gate with a scheduled flight to New York. The only place you knew you could succeed in. Everything was already planned, for your last birthday you were given a small space in the cities of New York. Only the remains of an old shop, perfect for you to start your business. Surprisingly enough your family has been very supportive with this whole idea, and you couldn't be more grateful. 

What you WEREN’T grateful for is this DARN CHAIR. 

In summary, you’re KANAYA MARYAM, soon to be the owner of your own company, in New York, and you hate airports with a burning passion. 

You shift in your chair slightly. Feeling the friction of your clothes against the plastic of the chair. Ok yeah maybe it _is_ time for you to actually get out of here for a bit. You take your bags and, with some great determination, get out of the uncomfortable seat. For your great luck, your bag here works as a backpack, so you lift it with ease and carry it on your back. Hands free to do whatever they want, which in this case would be cracking their knuckles. Ok yaknow what, might as well. You arch your back slightly, feeling as all the bones in your vertebrate pop as you go. God that feels good. Alrighty Maryam, time to get some proper food.

After a few hours and aimlessly going around the airport, you finally go back to the gate’s waiting area and sit down, placing your bag down. Almost coincidentally, you spot your sister, who somehow made it this far in the airport without having a flight ticket. She instantly spots you back and discretely walks towards you. She was in her casual outfit, white sleeveless shirt with some black leggings and a normal pair of shoes. Tattoos showing themselves proudly in the exposed skin, along with a few piercings, the most noticeable one right under her lip. A part of you wonders just how much time it took for your sister, Porrim, to convince your mother to be able to actually have these exotic accessories. Nonetheless, it certainly attracts a lot of attention, and by the time she finally makes it over to you, you can see a group of people staring at the two of you. Not that you mind. If anything you’re just glad to finally see a familiar face, after hours of seeing all sorts of people. 

“¡Ahí estás!” She exclaims as you rise from your seat and hug her happily.

“¡Me tenía preocupada muchacha de Dios! ¡Te he estado buscando ya por como quince minutos!” You can tell that she was genuinely worried, and for that you feel a little guilty. 

“Me disculpas, Porrim, es que ya el esperar aquí estaba siendo insoportable. No soy masoquista, ¿sabes?” 

“Hay ya, no es para tanto.”

“Dices tú, la que acaba de llegar. Yo llevo como 10 horas ya y contando.”

“La más sufrida tú.”

“Calla que tú recién despertaste.”

And so the two of you converse happily while throwing snarky remarks at each other. It’s always a joy to talk to your sister really. Time goes by rapidly as you talk with her and you couldn't be more happier over it. Just a few more minutes and they'll start boarding…

“Haber, lo peor que puede pasar es que te enamores de una gringa o algo así.” Your sister says while smirking at you.

“¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?”

She snorts.

“Solo te advierto, por experiencia propia. Tú sabes como me fue con el cerdo de Cronus.”

“Eso tu te lo buscaste y lo sabes.”

“Mi punto sigue en pie.”

You roll your eyes and she huffs. You’re never a fan of discriminating and you never will be. So what if you end up falling in love with an american? You know yourself well enough to know that if you fall for someone, they’ll be worth it. No matter where they are from. Nonetheless, you appreciate your sister for caring.

You quickly change topics and it doesn't take long before you hear the flight attendant calling for the handicapped to board your flight. Porrim decides to leave you here now, since you’ll be boarding soon, and she kisses you on both of your cheeks before saying her goodbyes and walking off, with a wink and thumbs up. You smile at her and wave with your free hand as the other grabs for your bag. Now the first class is boarding. You get up from the seat and get in line for the normal class to board. Luckily enough, you were fast enough to make it there before it got too long. Sweet. 

As the first class finishes boarding, your line starts to move, and you soon meet with one of the staff members who kindly ask for your passport and plane ticket. You oblige and wait for the worker to be done. They smile at you and hand over your belongings, beckoning you to get in the plane as they ask for the person that’s behind you. You happily get in and, after getting greeted by the whole plane staff, you finally sit down. Your back appreciating the softness of the cushions greatly. Sure it wasn't as soft as your average bed would be, but it's certainly better than the chair of death where you found yourself earlier. Oh right. Bags. You take your bag/backpack and place it above the seats, where the luggage goes, and you pray that whoever will sit next to you is merciful enough to not throw in their stuff and break your fragiles. 

You instantly check your plane ticket to confirm that this is, in fact, your seat. And you’re more than happy to realize that you get the window view. Perfecto. 

You sit down and practically melt into the seat. All too happy to finally rest. At least for the fifteen minutes it takes for everyone to board in the airplane and the whole launching process, which you know will be a pain to your ears. You take a deep breath and before you know it, a man rushes in from the small crowd and sits down next to you, placing his small bag under the seat. “can’t get these babies hurt.” He says to himself, but it was loud enough for you to hear. The man was very peculiar, if you were honest. He had short, blond hair and slightly tanned skin. For some strange reason, he had glasses on. Which is weird considering the policy of airports. His shirt had red sleeves and a broken disc as its logo. Long. black, seemingly comfortable, pants along with the outfit. And finally, some red-ish slippers. In summary, he’s just another man in an airplane ready to sleep as soon as the aircraft reaches the calm, quiet air. With glasses. Well, definitely better than some weird old man, you guess. So far you’ve been very lucky with this whole plane thing, a pity you couldn't enjoy it much due to your previous 10+ hour wait. 

Eventually, everyone is seated and the plane takes off, after going through the basic rules and demonstrations on how to survive different types of disasters. You hear as a small _pop_ makes its way to your ears and soon you don't feel the air pressure on them. Finally free to close your eyes and get some well deserved rest.

“so, neighbor,

sup.”

Oh my god.

You set aside your internal screaming and shift on the chair, to look at the man. You hope you’re not glaring at him, since that would be very rude from your part. Nonetheless you do feel very annoyed by this.

“Er- Greetings” 

Alrighty Maryam keep it together. As much as spanish was your main language, you knew your fair amount of english, after reading a few books and your studies. It’s not as smooth as a native speaker, but it’s understandable, unlike the rest of your family who simply didn't give a damn about english. 

“so,

what are you going to new york for?

listen man i’m just bored here. all my life i’ve had this fucking curse where i simply can’t sleep in planes and it sucks so bad so i just converse with people to pass time, y’know? planes are like- the ankle. to my achilles. the ra to my apofis. you get me?”

Ah. Lovely. Just what you needed right now.

“Well uhm. I am going to New York to start my own business-”

“holy shit really? what is it about?”

“Well, the plan is for it to become a boutique-”

“so you sew?”

“Yes-”

“yoo that’s sick man. i’ve always wondered how the fuck you people do it like. it sounds so annoying. so many steps and details and- ok yeah you know all that already and for some sick reason you like it, assuming you do since you’re gonna open a fucking boutique and all.”

God he speaks fast. Interrupting you whenever you finish a sentence.

“Well, I hardly find it to be annoying really. That’s the fun of it if you ask me. I may be a little biased but sewing is very relaxing if you know what you're doing. However, I understand it is not for everyone and therefore I respect your opinion.” 

And so the conversation continues. You both talk about fashion for a bit until reaching more personal topics. As if you were friends. You learned that his name was Dave Strider. That he had a cousin named Rose, who was apparently a famous novelist back in the USA. You also learned that his brother, Dirk Strider, was a very successful technician, while his other cousin, Roxy, was a well-known scientist. Dave himself was actually a movie director, not as famous as the rest of his family, but known well enough to be above average. Basically, he comes from a very successful family that’s filled with fortune and recognition. Something that you didn't envy as much, considering your family was also well known, back at home. You tell him about your mother, your sister, and about the whole situation with your dad, to which he sympathized by saying that his dad, along with his aunt, were also very much dead. You slowly started to warm up to this man, the irritation and annoyance you once had being long gone by now. Maybe this was just you being sleep-drunk, but the man had quite the charm when it came to conversing. Annoying at first, but you grow used to it when the ice is broken. Unfortunately, at some point you confess to him that you’re far too tired to continue the conversation. He says it's understandable and something else you can't quite make out, as you close your eyes and melt into the seat once more. 

You wake up a few hours later. The tapping of your neighbor waking you up.

“yo yo maryam they gave us crackers you want some?” 

You rub your eyes lazily. Finally waking up properly as your eyes focus on what’s in front of you. That being your new friend Dave with two crackers in hand. “the lady was like fucking flash when delivering these and since you weren't waking up i just picked one of each flavor, not that it's much since they just give vanilla and chocolate like basic bitches. i’m fine with either, so feel free to pick one.” He says to you as he holds the glorious aircraft meal. Calm as ever. Your ears are quick to tune in as you lazily reach for the vanilla crackers. 

“Thank you,” You say, with the energy of someone who just woke up from an uncomfortable yet very much needed slumber.

You check the small screen in front of you. Just a few more hours and you’re there. At long last. The two of you eat in silence for a while until you see Dave chug down the rest of the crackers. Dear lord. 

To put it shortly, that was your first and last nap in the airplane. Not that you were complaining, for you made a great friend along the way. 

-xXx-

As soon as the plane lands, the two of you decide to stick together while in the airport. You exchange numbers with the promise that you’ll stay in contact. You have to admit it, as convenient as it is to have someone with such a famous family in your contacts, he was also a very good friend. At least for your first friend that isn't a native spanish speaker. 

After that, he told you that he had to go, for his brother was here to pick him up, and you part your ways. Taxis are at the opposite end of the airport after all. 

As you wait for your taxi, you call your mom to announce that you landed safely. This leads to a small conversation that was cut off by a taxi driver stopping in front of you. 

The rest goes very smoothly, you rent a small apartment and buy the basic supplies and whatnot. Deciding to just rest for the day and attend the rest of the details tomorrow with fresh energy. You call your mother again, since you felt bad for cutting her off like that earlier. You talk with both of your relatives for some time until you tell them that you need to rest. You say your goodbyes and flop on the bed. Drifting to sleep in your already comfortable clothes.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you have a very good feeling about all this. Off with a great start, for luck is on your side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy there! Recently I haven't been feeling too hot so I started to write this for comfort. Aka, don't expect much from this. I'm planning on continuing it so if you want to stick around for that, be my guest! Ngl I'm just posting this as a test of sorts, since I have a much bigger project planned n shit. Anyways yeah, if you're reading this, hope you enjoyed(?) lmao.


End file.
